


Inauguration [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comment Fic, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Inauguration" by victoria_p.</p><p>"As if that was enough vodka to compromise us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inauguration [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inauguration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514718) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 7:53  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/inauguration.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inauguration).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the lovely victoria_p!!!
> 
> Also used for my "truth or dare" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
